The Fear of Water
by Arcii5
Summary: a Seamonkies fic, an AU that still is in RWBY and the world of Remnant. sun x Neptune.
1. The Fear of Water

_**A/N** **: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and par for the course, I'm heading into this with no story arc planned out. All i know is that it will be adorable and sad at parts. in a way, I'm reading this for the first time, just like you. anyways this will be a Seamonkeys story aka Sun/Neptune ship.**_

A young boy sits in water. His back turned to the ocean surrounding Minstral. He is looking at his mother, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She is trying to say something, but the boy can't hear her with the wind howling in his ears. He stands up, trying to hear her better. He cups his hand behind his ear, his hand brushing against his bright blue hair. The boy grips his father's work goggles, not wanting to let go of them. They'd just came back from his funeral after a work accident had taken him from the boy and his mother. They had decided to visit his father's favourite place. To say good bye. Tears well in the boys eyes at the memory of his father. He didn't want to say goodbye. With his head bent looking down at the sand beneath the water, he turns and runs further into the ocean. He didn't care whatever it was his mother was trying to tell him. He never noticed the tidal wave heading towards him.

ooOooo

Neptune wakes up in a bed that isn't his. He looks around the room. White walls with grandiose marble arches on either side of a glass double door that takes up space from the ceiling to the floor. the room is massive, and the door leads out to a balcony. Blue is the only other colour in the room, and surprisingly, there is an actual suit of armour staring back at him from the wall opposite to the bed. Neptune looks down on the other side of the bed. white hair sticking out of a tight ponytail peeks out of the sheets.

 _shit. I bagged an heiress last night._ The blue haired man walks over to an arm chair where his trademarked red velvet jacket and goggles were draped over it. the jacket had been a gift from a client who had taken a shine to him. That had been at the beginning of his _'career'_. he kept the jacket because it looked good on him, the deep red really bringing out the blue in his hair and his eyes. Neptune checked the secret pocket in his coat. the money was there. He cursed to himself. Rule one of the job. never fall asleep in a clients bed, just pretend to. unless told otherwise. often clients request that he leave afterwards, preferring to be discreet about the situation, for varying reasons. The man quickly got changed and walked towards the balcony. It was a cold night, but he didn't think Wiess Schnee felt the cold. He opened the door, closed it quietly and jumped off the platform. he was used to this sort of exit. He landed on the ground with ease and walked away.

OooOoooooo

Sunlight and the sound of a bed creaking from the room next to him woke the blonde. he groaned. they were at it again. his parents, having their make-up fuck for third consecutive day this week. his father was a faunus just like his Sun.

 ** _/bad pun i know. don't leave haha/_**

His father Cartus had scaley hands, which his mother Delilah was obviously enjoying at the moment. Sun sat up in his bed. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. the moans of his mother were so loud. no one should have to hear their parents copulating. The blonde wondered how his parents got together in the first place. his father was a member of the white fang and is usually high on coke. his mother was an unemployed drunk usually in the embrace of the next door neighbor. Cartus didn't know about that. yet. No, they're making up for the fight they had last night, about the lack of funds they had for their vices.

Sun gets changed into his usual; a white dress shirt he never bothered to button up and jeans. then finally his armor that covered his forearms. he didn't need any more armor than that. he left his room and then his house. He needed a drink.


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm looking for a beta! also please review and leave comments on where you think this story should go!_**

Sun's POV*

Sun walked into his usual bar, the Golden Talon. he opened the door and walked in. he saw his favourite drinking buddy Qrow Branwell. he came up from behind and placed a hand on both of the older man's shoulders. "Qrow my man how you doing?" Qrow just grunted and said something about having a long day teaching idiots. Sun could feel eyes on him but he didn't care, he let his one hand drag along both of the raven-haired man's shoulders before sitting down. He was used to people staring at him. he _was_ quite attractive. Sun ordered his usual _'Sunny Mimosa'_ named after himself. Vodka, Malibu and Sunny D. He was just taking a sip when he felt someone's fingers yanking on his shirt collar, pulling him off his bar stool. his drink spilled all down his shirt, and his body. He looks to see a man his own age glaring daggers at him. the man had blue hair and peircing blue eyes. Usually Sun wasn't into guys with dyed hair but this really worked for him. especially with the red coat he was wearing. oddly enough, the man was also wearing goggles, like a mechanic would wear. "Can i help you?" Sun asked, perplexed as to what he did to make the attractive man stare at him like that.

"This is my spot. Junior said I was the only one allowed to work this bar. too many and the place becomes a whore house."

"woah, woah buddy. i'm not like that. and I'm certainly not a whore."

"well you could have fooled me, the way you were with that guy." the blue haired beauty pointed. I followed his gaze until i noticed Qrow.

"Oh he's straight. doesn't stop me from teasing him though."

"okay. Well I need to make money and you're the only guy around tonight that i find intriguing. "

"ummmm what? I'm good. i can get my kicks for free..."

but the man was already pulling him towards the mens bathroom.

"hey! look. you're really hot." Sun began. "I'd uh, like for this to happen, but i want it to happen, you know, naturally."

the blue haired man looked at Sun and then burst out laughing, thinking this had to be a joke. "yeah" he said once he got his laughter under control "suuure."

Neptune's POV*

The blonde looked a little hurt. for some reason Neptune felt as if he never wanted to see that face again.

"sorry it's just no one wants to actually date a jigalow. but... okay. one date. when and where do you want to meet?"

the other mans' face lit up. he grinned and told Neptune where to meet him. "oh, and for your time..." Sun let the sentence trail off as he pulled out his wallet. he handed $50 to the blue haired man. "the name is Sun by the way."

"--Neptune. and sorry but what? i didn't do anything. i can't accept this." Neptune tried to give the money back.

"you're giving me a chance. that isn't something i can say for everyone. think of it as a down payment. that way if this date goes haywire, I'm not leaving you high and dry."

Neptune laughed "I'd rather be high and dry than sober and soaking wet." he says with a wink.

"And here i thought with a name like Neptune you would love the water."

the blue haired man's jaw clenches tightly and his eyes grow to have a cold look in them. "Do yourself a favour. don't talk about water." and with that he walks out of the bathroom, and then out of the bar.

ooOooo

sun also emerges from the bathroom and is greeted by a concerned look from Qrow. he shrugs and finishes what is left from his drink. he claps a hand on Qrow's shoulder as he stands up. he makes his exit without paying for his drink. He hadn't had too much of it anyways because of that blue-haired enigma. The faunus finds himself lost in thought as he wonders why he shouldn't mention anything to do with water when around Neptune. Could it be related to the reason he had become a prostitute? With a sigh, Sun let the thought disappear. perhaps time would tell. He begrudgingly heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

/ ** _sorry for all the tense switching. i live to write but i stilll can't shake my habit of switching tenses mid paragraph. Hoping to find a beta to help with that./_**

Sun woke up late that evening. he had only one drink at the bar, but when he came home he discovered that for once, both of his parents were out of the house. Odd, that never happened. without wasting too much time trying to think of reasons for their mutual absence from this hellhole that he had the great disdain of calling home, Sun instead headed straight for the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of rum. He had downed a quarter of it and went to his room and promptly passed out. it was now 7 pm. he flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. his mind wandered over to thinking of Neptune. He thought of the date he had planned out and smiled softly to himself.

Sun wasn't 100% sure if going out with a sex worker was a good idea, but truth be told, Sun was a virgin. he was attractive, yes, but he hadn't been able to get it up whenever he tried to hook up with a girl. He'd never known what to do down there. He had always just thought he needed someone to show him the ropes.

Sun knew he wasn't straight, but he also wasn't gay either. Blake, an 'ex' of his had presented the idea of pansexuality to him. when someone doesn't care which gender a person is but is more so attracted to the mind and personality of a potential partner. Sun had agreed.

He missed Blake. they had a close bond from the start, because they were both faunus. They had gone through similar experiences and obstacles in their lives as minorities. and then he messed everything up. They were in the middle of a passionate make-out session and they were about to take it the next step further but he had trouble down south. Blake tried to work on it but nothing happened. it was after that ordeal when Blake mentioned the possibility of being pan, after Sun convinced her that he wasn't gay. she had accepted all that had happened rather gracefully, but the blonde still felt awkward about the situation.

oooOooOoo

Neptune was at his apartment, using his Scroll to browse a new social media app called the Seer, named after the fabled Grimm that was supposed to be used for telecommunications. No one had seen a Seer in over a century, so it is widely assumed for the race to be extinct.

Neptune tossed the scroll on to the couch seat and stood up, stretching as he did so. he was apprehensive about this so-called date with Sun. he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, expecting Sun to have some sort of alternative reason for going out with him. it had happened before. being strung along for a night only to expect sex afterwards without having to pay for it.

Sun didn't seem like that kind of person though. his genuine look of disappointment in the bathroom where Neptune had just laughed at him. That's what made Neptune agree to it. he didn't want to upset the man.

Neptune crossed the room and headed towards the fridge. he pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it while walking to his room. it was Sunday which was the one night of the week he had off. he would have to work in the morning if he wanted to meet up with Sun at 5. He closed the door behind him and then stripped down to his boxers. it was a comfort being able to wear them instead of the more shall we say, form-fitting pairs when he was on a job. he dropped onto his bed and took off his goggles. and then fell asleep, unceremoniously.


End file.
